Back To Haunt Me
by ChelseaR69
Summary: After losing her parents in a freak accident, Chelsea wants nothing to do with the world. Things change when she meets Castiel. He thinks of her as an... Interesting girl, to put it simply. But when she meets Nathaniel, she starts to fall for him. In a romance that started with tragedy, Chelsea tries to figure out who she will choose... And if it's the right choice. T for language!
1. The Boy Next Door

**A/N: I don't own My Candy Love or any of the characters except for Chelsea, my OC.**

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is a bit short, I must say. But this is mostly for backstories and character development. I hope you enjoy my first story!**

**Chapter 1. The Boy Next Door**

**Chelsea's POV**

_"Can you get my phone, dear? I think it's in my suitcase." My mom said from the front seat. I sighed and climbed into the back to retrieve it._  
_"Which one is yours?" I asked._  
_"The big purple one." She answered and started fixing her hair... again. My dad's eyes were on the road._  
_I found the suitcase, and soon found the phone. "Found it, m-" My voice was cut off by the sound of colliding metal. I looked up to the front of our car to see it totaled. One side was pushed up against a tree and the other was crushed by a blue mini-van. I couldn't even see my parents... But I could see a part of the bottom half of the passenger seat where my mom sat sticking out from the mass of wrinkled and crunched metal of what used to be our car._

I screamed and sat up, my body soaked in sweat, my face sticky with tears. I started to cry, just like I have done for the last few weeks. When... when will I get over this?

_Never, _a small voice in my head sighed. I agreed with it. How could I get over losing everything I cared about? My family? My memories? This same argument came up every morning.

"CHELSEA!" my aunt burst into my room. "Another one?" She asked, and I nodded. She ran over and hugged me, cradling my head as if it was a delicate flower. I sobbed into her arms for a while. "Shh," she said over and over until finally I had the strength to get up. "Go take a shower, I'll have breakfast ready soon,"

She left the room, her fairy outfit sparkling in the early light that streamed through my window. I got up and choked back another sob before grabbing some clothes and heading to the bathroom.

I felt better after the shower, my head was cleared and my vision wasn't blurred. I ate breakfast without saying a word. After I finished, I told my aunt I was going to go outside for a while.

"Ok, honey. The park is two blocks from here. That'd be a nice place to unwind. How about you go there?" She asked with a kind smile on her face.

I sighed then looked out the window. It was a beautiful spring day, with new grass on the lawns, flowers blooming in gardens, and sunshine beaming down on it all. "I-I'll think about it..." I say tiredly and put on some tennis shoes.

Once out the door, I sit on a bench on the lawn and just gaze at the beauty of what's around me. It reminds me of how pretty our house used to be.. Flowers blooming... People smiling... A tear slipped down my cheek as I watched a bird fly off to gather materials for its nest.

After a few minutes of watching the world, a voice shakes my thoughts. "You new around here?"

I gasped and turned around to see a boy leaning on the fence that separated our houses, if he lived in that house. The teenager had bright red hair and a mischievous smirk. I could tell what kind of person he was just by looking at him, not that I'm one to judge a book by its cover.

I wiped the tear off my face and said with a rough tone, "Why should you care?"

"Cuz I'm your new neighbor?"

Ugh. I mentally facepalmed myself before answering. He WAS a neighbor. "Does that give you right to scare me while I was busy?"

"Sure it does." He answered with a small smile.

I narrowed my eyes. "Go away, Cherry Head."

He laughed, "Cherry Head, huh shorty? That's the best you got?" After I didn't answer for a while, he changed the subject. "So what was that scream about then?"

With that, I got up and ran. I was done with talking to some stupid rebel neighbor. I didn't look back at Cherry Head. I just ran until I found the park. When I got there, I slid halfway into a tunnel slide and stopped myself from going any further with my feet. Tears started to spill out of my eyes. I didn't sob, I just sat there in the slide and silently cried.

I heard footsteps and panting. _Cherry Head, _I thought as I heard a curse. "Jesus that girl can run," I heard him mutter under his breath.

"You here?" He called. _Oh yeah, he didn't know my name. _I didn't answer him, just stayed in the tunnel slide with tears sliding down my face. "I KNOW you're here, Chelsea. Your aunt told me to come get you."

I banged my head in annoyance. Of COURSE, she did! I guess the noise was a bit too loud, as I could hear Cherry Head walking towards the slide.

"Chelsea, come out." He told me quietly. I sighed, wiped my eyes, and slid down the rest of the slide. Cherry Head was there waiting for me at the bottom. I moved away from him and wiped my eyes again as more tears came to the surface.

He took my arm and led me to a bench. I sat down on the edge. He sat down next to me, looked at me for a second, then sighed and said, "What is it?"

"Go away," I growled and started to get up.

He grabbed me by the shoulders and turned me to face him. "No. And the name's Castiel, not Cherry Head, for your information."

I wrenched his hands off of me and got up. "Don't touch me or talk to me. I want to be alone. So shut up and go away!" I seethed and ran out of the park gates, my destination was anywhere far away.

* * *

**Hehe, I was trying to make Cassie seem a bit... let's say, "sweeter" than normal. Please R&amp;R! I greatly appreciate constructive criticism. **

**I'm ChelseaR69 on My Candy Love! Adddd mmeeeee!**

**Thanks, have a great day!**


	2. The Girl Next Door

**A/N: I do NOT own MCL or any charries except for Chelsea! Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 2. The Girl Next Door**

**Castiel's POV**

A scream from outside my window jolted me awake. It cut off sharply, but, of course, I couldn't get back to sleep after that. So I got up and fed Demon. The scream must've woken him up too. I went back to my room and looked out the window. _It must've been the new girl who just moved in with her aunt. Yeah, that's it. She probably saw a spider or something... _

I chuckled and pulled on some jeans and put on my signature Winged Skulls band T. _There was something odd about that scream, though... _I shrugged it off and let Demon out of his kennel so he could go play in the front yard. I threw a stick for him a few times until it got so slobbered over that I wouldn't touch it. I left Demon to frolic as I looked at the new girl's house.

After a while, a pretty girl walked out the door, her eyes puffy and red from what I could see. She walked to a bench and sat down. The girl didn't move, she just watched the world as if it was a normal activity for her.

She was pretty, I'll give her that, with short curly blonde hair and blue eyes. Her eyes were dull and sad, but I could imagine them sparkling as she laughed. She was pretty short for her age. Ha, anyone is short to me.

After a while, I decided to go up and talk to her. I leaned on the white picket fence that separated me from her and said casually, "You new around here?" It was a stupid question, true, because I knew she moved in a few weeks ago. I hadn't seen her since then, and she's probably never seen me.

She gasped, and before she turned around to face me, I saw her wipe a tear off of her cheek. "Why should you care?" She asked in a rough and annoyed tone.

I was a bit confused. That tone didn't suit her, but whatever. "Cuz I'm your new neighbor?" I asked in retaliation, but then realized I wasn't really a "new" neighbor...

She hesitated, obviously in deep thought, then shot back, "Does that give you the right to scare me while I'm busy?"

"Sure it does!" I said and added a smile. This tough girl attitude was cute on her. But it really didn't fit her soft features.

Her eyes narrowed before she answered me. "Go away, Cherry Head."

Ah, another nickname because of my hair. Seriously, pretty much everyone thought of the red hair and made up a nickname for me including a pun. Hothead, Flameboy, Hotshot... Those were only a few. I was a bit annoyed by yet another nickname, this one involving fruit, but played it cool anyway. "Cherry Head, huh Shorty?" I asked with a smirk. She didn't answer. Damn it! Trying to have a decent conversation with a hot girl and she won't even talk to me. I decide to change the topic. "So, what was that scream about then?" I asked, and before I had finished the last word, the girl had gotten up and run off. I was confused, of course. What kind of girl would run AWAY from me? I sighed and jumped the fence.

"Uhhh, hello?" I knocked on her aunt's door a few times. "Yeah, I saw your-" She cut me off.

She cut me off. "Oh hello! You're that neighbor boy, Connor, right?" She smiled sweetly from under her... Fairy make-up? Now that I'm looking at her, I notice she has the complete package: tutu, wings, magic wand, and pink wig.

"Castiel." I crossed my arms and continued. "Your niece went running off in the direction of the park. Really running. And she looked like she was about to cry." I explained.

She gasped and then frowned. "Could you find her and... Calm her down, possibly? Chelsea is going through a really bad time right now..." She sighed.

"I guess I could," I said and turned around. Running at a steady pace, I arrived at the park in about five minutes. Even so, I was panting and cursing most of the way there. "DAMN IT!" I growl when I notice I completely forgot to put Demon back into his kennel... Ugh, he's gonna jump the fence any minute now if he hasn't already. "Jesus that girl is fast," I noted when I arrive at the park.

I didn't see her anywhere. "You here?" I called out to the seemingly empty playground. _What was her name...? Damn it, I can't even remember her name! No, it was something like Chelsea, right? That sounds ok... _ I say in my mind, and then call out, "I KNOW you're here Chelsea. Your aunt told me to come get you."

I heard a bang in a large tunnel slide. That must've been her. Once I was close enough to the slide, I could hear her ragged breathing. "Chelsea, come out," I said in a what I hoped was a soft voice. I didn't think it was a time for smart alec remarks and teasing.

I heard her sliding down the rest of the slide. I waited at the bottom.

When she got onto the ground, she cut passed me and headed for the park exit. I wasn't going to let her go so easily. I grabbed her arm and gently pulled her to a bench. Thankfully, she sat down, if not on the edge. I decided to sit next to her.

I looked at her. Her dull blue eyes shone with tears. Her cheeks were a little red from the tearstains. Her hair was frizzy and unkempt due to the static charge in the slide. And yet she looked... Beautiful.

"What is it?" I said finally. Looking down at my shoes, I thought, _This Mr. Nice Guy is pretty hard to pull off. But, maybe it's worth it. For her._

"Go away," Chelsea growled and attempted to get up.

I stopped her and sat her down again by holding her shoulders. Turning her to me, I gave the simple answer, "No." And then I decided to give her my name, as I knew hers, but added some old Castiel charm. "The name's Castiel, not Cherry Head for your information."

She pulled my hands off of her and got up. In a furious voice, she growled, "Don't touch me or talk to me. I want to be alone. So shut up and go away!" And with that, Chelsea ran off. It wasn't in the direction of her house, though.

"Bye, Shorty," I said quietly after she was out of my sight.

* * *

**So, I got this chapter out pretty fast, huh? Please R&amp;R, and favorite/follow!**

**Have a great day!**


	3. Far, Far Away

**Chelsea: **ChelseaR69 doesn't own MCL or Castiel or Auntie, just me!

**Castiel: **Sure, sure, and she's also the queen of England.

**Chelsea:** Shut up, Cherry Head! And when did you get here?

**Castiel:** I've always been here. *smirk*

**Chelsea:** Grrrr...

**Castiel: **This story also has quite a bit of language in it. Beware Shorty's potty mouth!

**Chelsea: **Hey, it's not THAT bad! And you curse a bit too, mister!

**Castiel: **That's because I CAN. Enough about us, read the story!

* * *

**Chapter 3. Far, Far Away**

**Chelsea's POV**

I ran. I ran like never before, my feet gliding across the ground, my eyes stinging from the sharp wind that had picked up, my arms pumping the air. After about 20 minutes of running in this fashion, I stopped. Opening my eyes, I saw I had arrived in a green forest, light filtering through the leaves high above my head. I turned around. There was no sign of human civilization anywhere to be found.

I groaned and layed down on the cool green grass. I didn't care anymore. I couldn't care anymore. _Let a fucking wolf eat me. Let them find me dead here. _I thought as I choked back a sob. _Then I could be back with my family again._

I sat up slowly and began to cry, my body shaking with loud sobs. Tears streamed down my face and dripped down onto my hands. _I should've brought a knife. I'm sick of this._

I did this for a while, 10 minutes, an hour, I didn't know. I finally heard something. Twigs breaking. I looked up from my hands to see who (or what) it was.

"CHELSEA! Where the fuck are you?!" An exasperated voice cut through the natural sounds of birds singing and leaves rustling. Cherry Head. _It's Castiel, remember? _My mind's voice said. _I don't freaking care anymore, a_nother answered with a sigh.

I couldn't control my sobs. I just kept crying with a hiccup coming every so often.

"That you, Shorty?" _Castiel_ called. I didn't answer, but he found me anyway. "What the hell were you thinking?! I've been looking for you for hours!"

_Hours? I couldn't have been gone that long... Could I? _I couldn't stop crying, but I did get up and look at Cherry Head. "Wh-whe-where's my-my a-au-aunt?" I hiccuped. My legs couldn't seem to hold me, so I fell down, the grass cushioning my fall.

Castiel ran over and picked my head up off the ground. "Jesus, I need to get you home."

I sniffled a bit and looked up at him. Maybe he wasn't some stupid rebel bastard like I thought he was. Maybe.

"Get up, Shorty. Your aunt is waiting for us at your house." Cherry Head helped me get up, and once I was standing, he put an arm around my shoulders to steady me.

I felt a bit better at his touch, but tears continued to fall as we walked. I was silent, however.

Castiel stopped and turned me to face him. "Stop crying. You're ruining that pretty face of yours." I blushed a little and wiped my cheeks with my wrist. _At a time like this, he flirts?! _The little voice in her head was disgusted. _At least he cares, _another voice argued.

"If you need to talk, I'm right here, Shorty," Castiel told me. He didn't SEEM to be teasing, but I couldn't tell very well.

"Th-Th-Thank-ks." I stuttered and started to walk. He caught up with me and put his arm back on my shoulder. We continued walking for a while until finally we were out of the forest and back to Sweet Amoris. He didn't take his arm off of me the whole way.

Cherry Head stopped in front of his house. "Can you make it on your own to yours, or do you still need a knight in shining armor?" He teased and I just walked away. My aunt screamed and hugged and kissed me when I went inside. "Where were you? What were thinking hun, to just go run off like that?" She fretted and brushed dirt and grass off of me.

"I'm fine, auntie," I sighed and wiped my eyes again. Tears were threatening to come again.

"No, it's obvious you're not. And your first day of school is tomorrow! We need to get you confident and beautiful, and fast!" Auntie had a glint in her eye like she did when she had a "great" idea. "SPA DAY! It's not too late to start, it's only 2 PM, so we can book an appointment now if we hurry!" She giggled and took out her cell phone.

_Damn it. I hate fucking spas. _I thought as she dialed the number. I sat down at the kitchen table and put my head in my arms. My aunt didn't seem to notice my distress as she arranged an appointment for the two of us.

* * *

**Castiel's POV**

I sighed and got up. I should probably go find her. But first I dial her aunt's number; she had given it to me just in case.

"Hey, your niece ran off. I dunno where. She didn't seem like she was gonna stop soon."

She didn't answer for a while but after a minute or two, a quick response was heard. "Umm, go find her. She can run fast, but you'll be able to find her, don't worry. And... Be careful, okay? I've told you before that she's going through some hard times. Be gentle, if possible, and that means no teasing, smart remarks, or anything you wouldn't do if I was watching. Capiche?" She hung up.

_Ugh. I have to find the goddamn girl AGAIN. And I can't even tease her! _I started walking in the direction she ran out of. _But hey, I'll get to be alone with a hot girl for a while... Can't be too bad... Though I won't be able to have fun with her, I can at least set the mood... _I smirked and jogged for at least an hour, or at least that's what my phone said.

"Chelsea? You around here?" I called as I entered the city limits. _She probably went into the forest, damn it! What the hell was she thinking?! _I was getting seriously ticked off. I called and looked around in the forest for about two hours.

I was about to give up. "CHELSEA?!" I tried for the last time. "Where the fuck are you?!" Starting to turn around, I heard sobbing and called out, "That you, Shorty?" Not hearing an answer, I searched for the direction the sound of crying was coming from. And then I found her, sitting with her head in her hands on the grass, sobs racking her small frame.

"What the hell were you thinking?! I've been looking for you for hours!" Feeling a bit sorry for her, I decided to wait until she got up on her own. "Wh-whe-where's my-my a-au-aunt?" She stuttered, looked up at me, and then tried to get up. She stood for a second, then her legs began to wobble. Before I knew what was happening, she was on the ground.

I ran over to her and gently picked up her head. I looked at her worriedly and said, "Jesus, I need to get you home." She gazed up at me and sniffled. It was cute and a little pathetic. I smirked as I thought of her usually defensive atmosphere, and what a change this was.

"Get up Shorty. Your aunt is waiting for you at your house." I grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. Thinking she wouldn't be able to stand or walk by herself, I put an arm around her shoulders. _I like this, _an inner voice of mine giggled. _Shut up,_ I told it, but I knew that I really did like having Chelsea by my side.

After a few minutes, I glanced down at her and saw she was still crying. I stopped then turned her to face me. "Stop crying. You're ruining that pretty face of yours." I did mean it, but she seemed a bit skeptical... Or something. It was hard to read this girl. But I did see her blush a little. "If you need to talk, I'm right here, Shorty," I added with a small sigh. There was something about this girl that made me actually care about stuff...

She stuttered out a "thanks" with a small blush. We started walking again, and I put my arm back on her shoulder. It just felt right.

All too soon, we arrived at my house. "Can you make it on your own to yours, or do you still need a knight in shining armor?" I asked teasingly, looking to her house. Chelsea didn't answer. She walked away and disappeared inside.

Once inside, I called Lysander. "Hey, think I got a new girl under my arm." I laughed.

"Is that so? I always thought you have enough these days..." He sighed.

I raised my eyebrows. "You mean that bitch Amber? Oh, HAIL no."

Lysander chuckled. "So, what's the new girl's name?" He asked, with his hint of curiosity as always.

"Chelsea. And don't you even THINK about stealing her," I meant it as a joke, but Lysander took it differently.

"Ah, you want her all to yourself it seems. What will you do about school?" He asked. "Do you have your schedule yet?"

I laughed. "Grabbing a schedule before school? Lysander, do you even know me?"

He sighed, "You do know that school starts tomorrow, right?"

"What?!" I almost yelled at him. "FUCK! I gotta go, Lys."

"And I thought I was the forgetful one," he muttered before hanging up.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I decided to put Castiel's and Chelsea's POVs in the same chapter because this is a relatively shorter one. **

**Sooo... Whatchya think?! Rate! Review! Follow! Favorite! Comment! All that good stuff! **

**I am SERIOUSLY rooting for Castiel, but, of course, that's not what Chelsea thinks. Goddamn it, Chelsea! How can you like fricking NAT?! I just don't get it. Well, technically, she hasn't met Nathaniel yet, but because of the summary, you guys know who she's going to like. Comment on who you think Chelsea should date!**

**As always, have a wonderful day filled with happiness and French fries,**

**ChelseaR69**

* * *

**And THANK YOU candybrown for your awesome review! Also, thank you TheSnowWhite for my first follow! Both of you are cooooooool people!**


	4. Getting Ready

**Disclaimer: I do not own MCL or any of it's characters.**

**Thank you all for your follows! You know who you are ;)**

***Beware, language not fit for kids in this chapter! (And many other chapters)***

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS! Life caught up with me. And I got a terrible writer's block and NOTHING came to me. I'm actually surprised I got it done so fast... Again, I'm so sorry for abandoning you guys!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: First Day of School**

**Chelsea's POV**

"Auntie, do we REALLY have to go to the spa?!" I moaned as I got into the car. She happily flounced around the front and then got into the driver's seat.

"Yes we do sweetie. You need a fixer-upper if you haven't noticed." She looked me straight in the eye. "Get ready to be poked and prodded in the name of beauty!" She started the car and we were off.

It took about ten minutes to get there, check in, and sit down in the waiting room. After a long and grueling five minutes of sitting and doing nothing, a receptionist walked in and said, "Agatha and Chelsea? Please go into Room 4." She pointed out the door and left to answer a phone call.

I sighed and got up to follow my aunt, who was already skipping towards the torture room.

"Come on, Sweetie! Our massages await..."

* * *

"Ugh... Why did I have to get the girl who wanted to murder me?!" I rubbed the back of my neck, still sore from the masseuse's terrifyingly big hands. After the massage, we were given pedicures, manicures, and they put some gunk on my face. I was told to sit and relax... Haha, not happening. My back ached from being so tense all the time, but I couldn't help it. Unidentified people touching my face? Not happening, Honey.

After most of the face stuff had been done, they painted my nails a deep blue to match my eyes. _Ugh,_ I thought while looking at my fingernails. _I don't need this. Hell, I don't WANT this._ But I could do nothing to sway my aunt. She insisted I complete this spa day...

I was seriously about to give up when I realized there were no more tweezers at my eyebrows, no more gunk being applied to my face, and no more wax strips on my legs. IT WAS DONE! I got up and almost tripped over my own feet. I was excited to get home and go to sleep. Maybe I won't have a nightmare tonight!

I didn't get too hopeful though. Nightmares always come, whether they are of my parents and their warm smiles, of the hospital and seeing my parents in shreds, and of that dark blue minivan. I shuddered, my smile failing. Tears began to blur my vision. But I can't afford to break down. _Not here. Not now._

"Get in the car, hun! I'll be right out!" I heard from the receptionist's desk. I sighed and walked outside. It was still warm, feeling like summer. I choked back sobs and got into the passenger seat of my aunt's small red car. Wiping my eyes, I tried to make myself look presentable, which was hard because my eyes had already gotten red and puffy.

My aunt didn't notice a thing, or if she did, she didn't ask about it. We drove home in silence, and right upon arriving, I ran up to my room, shut the door, and collapsed on my bed. I heard my aunt busying herself with getting my backpack, duffle bag, and purse ready for school.

I sighed. Honestly, I couldn't care less about school. When did it start again? I thought for a while until it came to me. _Tomorrow. _Ugh. I have to deal with people, homework, and class. Can't wait.

* * *

**Castiel's POV**

I snarled in frustration as I tried to find a clean shirt on the floor of my room. No luck. So I decided to wear my Winged Skulls T-shirt, as it was the first thing I had found. Backpack has stuff in it; check. Clothes ready for tomorrow; check. Looking handsome; check (as always). All ready for school!

Okay, now that that was done, I picked up my electric guitar, plugged it into my amp, and started hitting the chords, not making any "music" in particular, but striking the strings in such a way that hurt my fingers like hell and made my ears ring in the aftermath. I didn't care. I just felt like jamming.

After almost an hour, and after my fingers were just about completely numb, I heard a loud knock on my door. I sighed, put the guitar down and trudged downstairs to open the door.

"CHERRY HEAD?! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" A girl yelled from behind my door. When I finally swung it open, there she was, the one and only Shorty. She was looking a bit disheveled; her hair wasn't brushed, her shoes were loosely tied. Not that I cared enough to study her appearance...

I crossed my arms and leaned on the doorframe. "What's up, Shorty?"

"Stop destroying my friggin eardrums, how about?!"

I smirked, "I don't know what you mean!"

"You know PERFECTLY WELL what I mean!" She seethed.

Running a hand through my hair, I answered with a light tone, "Ah, please explain."

She stomped her foot and looked ready to hit me. "YOUR. FUCKING. GUITAR." Chelsea growled through clenched teeth.

"What about it?" This was fun, teasing her while she was mad. Good thing she wasn't in one of her "emotional states" or anything about whatever happened to her. Then I'd have been dead long ago.

"TURN THE VOLUME DOWN." Her eyes were like liquid fire. She was REALLY mad.

"I'll think about it. Goodbye!" I flashed a satisfied smile at her and shut the door. I really got her worked up! I chuckled a little at the memory of her bright red face, and those flaring eyes.

_Why the hell do I keep thinking about her? Why should I care about what she looks like?_ I thought suddenly.

_BECAUSE SHE'S MY FUCKING. HOT. NEIGHBOR. _Another voice answered the first.

Oh no, I am NOT falling for the new girl. Not now, not ever.

Or so I thought.


	5. The First Day

**Hello, guys! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner.**

**Copyright stuff, here you go:**

**I don't own MCL or the characters in it.**

**I do not own the lyrics to the Green Day song I threw in there. Whoever guesses the name correctly gets a gold star! (Not really, but if you do guess correctly you are awesome!) I will give the answer in an author's note at the end of the chapter.**

**Enjoy, rate, review, and all that good stuff!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The First Day**

**Chelsea's POV**

_The blue van... The blue van that ended it all... The blue van that killed my family... And the man driving it... The smiles... The fake apologies... The made-up sympathy..._

Thoughts swirled in my head, starting with the crash, then spiraling into their funeral, then ending into where I am now... Again, I noticed I was in a cold sweat, and my cheeks were sticky with tears. I was too tired to scream.

It was 2 AM, an ungodly hour for someone like me. I stripped off my sweaty sheets and got out of bed. Maybe listening to some music will cool me down. I opened up my laptop and put on headphones, searching YouTube for a song. Finally, I settled on some Green Day music.

Before long, I noticed it was already 3 AM. A whole hour had past. There was no 'going back to sleep'; I can't do that. So pressed play, as I had paused it when I had my revelation at the late hour, and continued to listen to Mike Dirnt's voice.

_I fell asleep while watching Spike TV  
After 10 cups of coffee and you're still not here.  
Dreaming of a song but something went wrong  
And you can't tell anyone 'cause no one's here._

I sighed and closed the lid of my laptop, suddenly not feeling like listening to music anymore. I knew the song by heart, so it kept playing in my head even as I pulled my headphones off of my head and set them with my laptop on my bedside table. I got up and stretched, finally realizing how stiff I had been. _Damn nightmares._

Walking over to my window, I heard guitar chords. Wait... Specifically _Green Day_ guitar chords. I recognized the song immediately. But who in their right mind would be playing an electric guitar at 3 in the morning? And then I heard _singing_. Sounded like...

_So, it was Castiel. _I thought as I looked out and saw him through his window, playing with his back to me. I mean, he seemed like the kind of guy who had an electric guitar. But, singing? And singing Green day? My absolute favorite band since I was ten years old? How was it POSSIBLE?

I sat on the windowsill and watched him play and sing. He didn't sound like Billy, but he still sounded really good. The chords from '21 Guns' were loud and I'm surprised my aunt hadn't woken up to complain about the noise.

_One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms, give up the fight.  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms, into the sky.  
You and I.._

Cherryhead is actually good. Who knew? After he finished with that song, he started playing one I hadn't heard. Was it original? Or by someone I don't know? _Sounds like something that Cherryhead would write, though. Maybe it's his. _I just sat there, listening to his rugged voice and loud chords. He was really good. I liked listening to him.

_Dreaming but not sleeping.  
And I can't help but thinking  
That everything won't turn out right.  
And things are always out of sight._

_In a crowd but alone._  
_Nothing left to disown._  
_Everyone won't come back now._  
_No, not now._  
_No..._

He continued playing, but I had already nodded off, a dreamless sleep engulfing me.

* * *

**Castiel POV**

Can't sleep.

It's not like Demon's helping, with all of his whining and begging to be let out of his cage. So, instead of getting annoyed and lying awake in my bed, I went into the practice room and played my guitar. I started off with Winged Skulls, then a few Green Day songs, and ended with an original that I wrote without Lys' help. Personally, I was proud of it. Singing along to all of these relaxed me, and I think it relaxed Demon too.

After a while, I decided to put down my guitar and try again to sleep. I jumped onto my bed that was covered with clothes and a blanket. I just laid there, over the covers, until I finally went to sleep.

* * *

**Sleep, sleep, sleep, yada, yada, yada, TIME SKIP!**

* * *

**Still Castiel POV, by the way.**

I hit the snooze button on my alarm. _Fuck off, _I growled in my head, too tired to form enough coherent syllables to talk.

_Beep, beep, BEEP!_

Must not have hit it hard enough. Getting up from my bed, I pulled on some black jeans, a Winged Skulls T-shirt, and my signature leather jacket. I let Demon outside then stuffed all the registration papers into my bag. It wasn't pretty.

I then let my dog back in and put him in his cage, much to his dismay. Pulling on my backpack and letting it rest on one shoulder, I ran out of the house and jumped on my motorcycle, not bothering with breakfast. I rode towards the school, taking my time. I don't care if I am late or not.

So, I got there about 10 minutes late. I walked in, setting all of my crumpled forms on the desk in the Student Council Room. Thank God the Prince wasn't there at the time. I wasn't in the mood for his bullshit.

Then I went to my first class. Math. The teacher was pretty pissed at me for being late, but finally he let me sit down by Lys and continued teaching the class.

"Did you get your schedule?" Lysander asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah," I said, meaning I had taken one off the registration desk and coincidently it had my name on it.

He nodded and wrote something in his notebook that the teacher said. I don't understand how he can actually listen to that bastard's boring words. But, hey! He's Lysander. No one understands him.

"Find your notebook?" I asked, earning a glare from the teacher. _NOW he hears me._ I roll my eyes.

My silver haired friend sighed. "No, I have not. I have no idea where I could have left it this time."

"Did you check the courtyard?"

"Yes, I did."

Huh. Where could it be?

* * *

**Chelsea POV**

"Honey? Why are you sleeping on the window?" I jumped and almost fell on my face. I looked around. Auntie was staring at me with a worried expression, and I WAS sitting on the window sill. I must not have gone back to bed last night.

"Nightmares," I said simply, tears threatening to spill.

Auntie hugged me then went downstairs to make breakfast. I changed into a long sleeve dark blue shirt with light blue patterns, dark skinny jeans, and some black sandals. Walking down, I remembered snippets of last night. Specifically the songs I heard.

The smell of waffles floated up to me and I jumped out of thinking and ran to the table. Gosh, I was hungry. I dug into the syrup covered waffles, finishing them in a few minutes. I grabbed my bag and rushed out of the door, jogging to school.

_Makeup, dammit! _My mind growled at me then I realized I hadn't put any on. _Dammit, dammit, dammit. _I was too far from the house to go back. Oh well. I guess I'll just live without it today.

I arrived and the principal walked up to me. She told me to go to the Student Council Room and pointed me towards a door. I walked in and saw... Oh. My. God.

_He's cute. He's hot. He's handsome. Omigod he's fucking perfect._

"Hello, I'm looking for the Student Body President..." I said, barely managing not to stutter.

He looked up from his papers and smiled. "Hello, I'm Nathaniel. Do you need something?"

I took out some forms and shyly handed them to him. "I'm Chelsea Rothry, the new student?"

He scanned them and said that they were fine. "May I escort you to your first class?" he asked.

_YESYESYESYESYESYESYESYES._ "Umm... I don't have a schedule." I said dumbly.

He handed me one and took me to math. We talked and laughed quite a bit on the way. We arrived too soon.

I saw an empty seat next to a girl with short black hair, dark eyes, and was in some kind of sweater dress. Sitting down, she looked at me from the corner of her eye and whispered, "You the new student?"

I nodded and put my stuff under my seat. The teacher took role. The only person who wasn't here yet was Castiel.

"Perfect scoop!" She giggled and held out her hand. "Peggy, journalist."

I shook it meekly. "Chelsea." I didn't want to be in the paper! But, I could just feel that there was no changing her mind.

She gave a dazzling smile and started chatting. She told me about Amber, the bitch of the school, and her lackeys, Li and Charlotte. She told me about Lysander and Castiel, Lysander being a heterochromia boy with silver hair and a quiet and mysterious personality and Castiel being... Well... Castiel. Apparently they were best friends. She also told me about some of the girls in the school, a few being Violette, Kim, Capucine, and some others.

Then she started talking about Nathaniel. That's when I started to really listen. She told me he was Amber's sister and the Student body president, which I already knew. Apparently he had an ongoing feud with Castiel.

As if on cue, Castiel walked in. The teacher wasn't too happy with his tardiness, but he seemed not to care as he went to sit by his friend Lysander in the back of the classroom.

Before I knew it, class was over. Jeez, Peggy can talk.

* * *

**Guess the song? It was Homecoming, by Green Day! I also added the chorus of 21 Guns. **

**The original song that Castiel sings is an original, which means DO NOT STEAL IT PLEASE!**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Rate! Review! Follow! Favorite! Comment! All that good stuff!**

**Til next time,**

**Chelsea**


	6. Not As Bad As I Thought

**I feel TERRIBLE for leaving you guys hanging! I am so sorry!**

**It's been like a million years since I posted the last chapter.**

**But I am back and ready to write.**

***Even though I wish I did, I don't own MCL or any characters from it, except for the OC of course!***

* * *

**Chelsea POV**

The food was better than I expected it to be.

But I didn't have anyone to sit with.

Prince Charming apparently ate with the teachers, due to his role on the Student Council.

Peggy was somewhere interviewing innocent school-goers.

Castiel was outside with Lysander.

So, I ended up sitting in a classroom with Mr. Faraize. He was making lesson plans, and I was finishing up some Math homework. (Thanks a lot Peggy.)

It was quiet and peaceful. Once I was finished with both my food and my homework, I put the paper in my bag and left the room carrying my tray, saying a quiet "goodbye" to the teacher when I was at the doorway.

He nodded in response, so I went back to the cafeteria to drop off the clean tray. I had about three minutes until my next class.

Walking towards the Chem room, I bumped into three girls, all in high heels.

_Amber, Li, and Charlotte,_ I guessed, trying to match their names to their faces. I was so busy with recognizing them, I didn't realize I was on the ground, with my bag on the other side of the hallway.

"Aw, look at the new kid!" Amber sneered, "Seems like you should get some glasses, to watch where you're going!"

Her lackeys smiled and agreed, even though it was a terrible insult.

I retaliated, "Aren't we all glad to bump into the Queen Bee herself? It's the closest you can get a man to your body, isn't it?" Getting up, I walked over to my bag, but Charlotte got there first and stepped on one of the straps. I couldn't pick it up unless she moved her foot.

Apparently I had made the blonde very mad.

"You little bitch!" Amber growled, coming up and putting her face close to mine. I could smell her lip gloss. "You better watch yourself, and stay away from Nathaniel, not that he'd even want to _talk _to a whore like you."

She turned around, whipping her long blonde hair in my face. Charlotte lifted her foot off of my bag and walked towards Amber, heels clicking on the tiles.

"Poor little Amber thinks she's won the battle just 'cause she used some words she wouldn't say in front of her mommy? Well, guess what! It's only just begun."

I picked up my bag and left with a smirk on my face. People always tend to underestimate me.

* * *

The Queen Bee avoided me the rest of the day. I was relieved by that.

I shut my locker and started to walk towards the double doors leading outside. My last class of the day had ended two minutes ago.

I was exceptionally proud of myself for not breaking down during the course of the school day. In fact, I even enjoyed myself a little, glad to be back with society.

_Almost there..._ I was being pushed along with the flow of the crowd of people trying to leave. I was surprised I hadn't been knocked over yet, as I had just seen a small girl with bright purple hair had been. She was about my size and weight, too. Guess I'm just lucky..._ or luckier than her..._

Finally I got to the doors and breathed the outside air. It was not, but not exceptionally humid.

The crowd fanned out and I started on my trek back to my house, well I tried to start, but someone grabbed my shoulder and swung me around.

"So it _was _the new girl who dissed the Princess!" An African-American girl with acid green eyes notes after giving me the up and down. Behind her, the purple headed girl that I saw fall was peeking at me.

"Kim and Violette?" I guessed.

Kim nodded and asked, "How'd you know?"

"Well, I sat by Peggy in first period..." I gave a light chuckle.

"You poor thing," Kim said, wrinkling her nose.

I was a bit curious towards her opening line. "How'd you know about me and Amber?"

"Ah, we were across the hall when it happened."

I nodded, then my eyes widened. "Peggy didn't see it, did she?!"

"Nope, don't you worry girly!" Kim laughed, "Me, Violette, and Castiel. You know him, right?"

I nodded and then made an excuse to leave, knowing that my aunt would be worried if I was even a minute late.

"Bye!" Kim called out as I was walking down the sidewalk, and I thought I heard Violette say something too.

* * *

**Castiel POV**

_Practice at urs? _ I hit the SEND button and took a drag. After about five minutes, which were wasted by me surfing the internet, Lysander replied.

_Sure._ _Where are you?_

Huh, Lys texting in class? That's new. I answered with the truth:

_Roof._

He didn't answer, so I took another drag and then stomped it out. Standing up, I went to the railing and looked at the overview of the city.

It got boring fast, so I turned around and started walking towards the door. I could smell the remains of the cigarette smoke on my hands.

* * *

History, my last class, was incredibly boring. I mean, yeah, I lived through it, but I think I'm 57 minutes closer to death.

When it was finally over, Lys found me.

"You ready to go?" I asked him while stuffing everything in my locker.

He nodded. "So who is this girl next door you told me about?"

I looked around and shrugged. "I don't see her." She was probably in the mass of people heading towards the doors.

"May I assume she's just going to be another of your so called 'one-night stands'?"

"I dunno..." I sighed. "She's like incredibly moody." I started walking towards the doors.

He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "People with strong emotions often have had difficult pasts."

"Don't lecture me."

We were finally outside. He got into his car, or so I heard, with the slamming of a car door, and I headed to my bike. And right by it, Kim and the shy purple headed girl were talking with Chelsea. Upon listening a bit more, I found out they were talking about Chelsea's incident with Amber.

That was hilarious. Who knew a pushover girl like Chelsea, the one I found crying in a tube slide, could make up some pretty funny comebacks?

Finally, Chelsea left. After yelling "Bye!" Kim turned around and started walking in the other direction, Violette tailing her.

I started to call out to the blonde, but didn't finish as she didn't hear me.

So I got on my bike and started for Lys's place.

* * *

"Yeah, so what?"

"I just wanted to-"

I cut him off with a wave of my hand. "Lysander, they are private and I have no inclinations to reveal them to anybody."

He sighed, and then showed me the chords I had to play.

"Any back-up?"

"Yeah, last line of the chorus," Lysander answered.

I turned on the amp and then started the intro. Lys started singing soon after.

I helped at the hend of the chorus, but really all I did was the guitar. But, in my opinion, the guitar is the most important part of the song.

We finished the song, and while Lys was frantically searching for his notebook to find some lyrics, I was stunning the chords to the song I played last night.

"Is that your song?" Lys asked, spooking me enough to almost drop the guitar.

I sighed. "Yes, Lysander."

"Sounds good... Not as bad as I thought it would be," he said with a smirk, then added, "I wonder what the lyrics are."

I turned off the amp. "Nice try," I answered and put away the guitar.

Defeated, Lysander put away his own stuff and went upstairs to look for his lost notebook.

* * *

**Ugh, I'm sorry for the huge time skip in Cassie's... Might change it later...**

**Next chapter may be from Nathaniel's POV. Still contemplating it. Originally, I wanted to have the story be only Chelsea and Castiel's POV, but that makes it obvious she will end up with Cas.**

**Eh. What do you guys think? Review!**

**Again, I am so sorry for abandoning you amazing readers! I promise I will update regularly (or the best I can)!**

**Also, I want to give a shout out to Crys, because this amazing person complimented my little original song that Cas sang. Thank you!**


	7. Apologies (Or Bears and Cats)

**Welcome back to Family Game-**

**What? Oh yeah, this FF... Oops!**

**It's been a while since I (Staind reference not intended, but I hope the song got stuck in your head as it did mine.) got a chapter up. I'll try to get 8 out ASAP, as an apology.**

**New chapter, I don't own MCL, yada yada yada. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Nathaniel POV**

"Melody, I'm sorry, I am just too busy for something like that... And besides, I think you are an amazing friend." I pinched the bridge of my nose in annoyance as I talked. Did she really think I liked her like that?

She sighed and looked almost tearful as she excused herself.

"Wait, Melody!" I called out as she turned the corner at the doorway.

She immediately turned around, a hopeful gleam in her eyes. "Yes?"

"I almost forgot to tell you we have a meeting after the 5th period..."

Melody said, "oh," almost inaudibly and left, heading to the girls' restrooms.

Just then the new girl walked in. I can't remember her name at the moment... My memory has become pretty fuzzy ever since the principal made me help with homecoming celebrations. It has really been stressing me out.

"Hey, N-Nathaniel!" She greeted cheerfully, if not slightly hesitantly.

I stood up and said, "Hello! What can I do for you?"

She giggled nervously and then slowly spoke. "Well... My schedule sort of... Um... G-Got destroyed... And... I kind of need-d a new one..."

"Don't worry, I can print you out a new one. What's your last name?" I asked, turning towards the computer and logging on.

"R-Rothry."

_I wonder why she's stuttering so much,_ I mused as I searched through the files until I found her schedule.

_Chelsea Rothry,_ I read. _So her name is Chelsea..._ I pressed the print button, and just as I was about to close the files, I noticed a small note with her name on it.

"It appears you are missing a signature..." I said.

She cocked her head to the side and asked, "What did you say? The printer was going off and I didn't hear you..."

"You're missing a parental signature," I repeated. "You can take the paper home for them to sign, or you can have them come here... It doesn't matter."

The printer pushed out the unfinished form and only when I turned around to give it to her did I notice she was about to cry.

_Crap! What did I do wrong?_

Then it hit me. _Chelsea... She's the girl whose parents died in a car accident..._

"Chelsea, I'm sorry... I had no id-"

She cut me off with, of all things, a _hug_. I was caught incredibly off guard, and even if I had actually been ready for this, I would still have no idea what to do. Eventually, I felt like I should do something to comfort her, so I loosely put my arms around her, patting her back ever so slightly.

It was awkward... well, to me, at least.

_Why are girls so... _I didn't know how to finish the thogu

Finally, she let go and wiped her eyes. Thankfully, she hadn't put any makeup on that morning.

"It's fine... I will get my aunt to sign it and b-bring it back tom-morrow..." She picked up the incomplete form that I had dropped in my surprise and left the room.

* * *

_How can I make it up to her?_

I had been thinking about this all through of my classes, and then…

_Got it!_

Standing up, I put away the papers I had been working on and quickly left the room, heading for the Dollar Shop. I had some extra time before my next class, as I had eaten lunch early, and the pros and cons of offering chocolate milk at the cafeteria can wait.

I hurried to the store, and once there, I found it easy to find my things.

"Hi, Nathaniel!" Louis called out from behind the desk as I turned around the aisle.

I smiled and said, "Hello!" I was a frequent here, as he sold folders, binders, and pens relatively cheap.

He rung up my items. "Is this for anybody?" Louis asked, pointing to the merchandise.

"Well… You could say it's a surprise for someone…" I answered and paid.

A knowing smile crossed his face as I waved goodbye, took the plastic bag, and left.

I got back to the school just before the bell rang. I had enough time to put the bag in my locker before sliding into my desk. The teacher didn't say a word about it.

* * *

"Violette!" I called out.

The purple-headed girl turned around, searching for whoever called her name. When she saw me, she immediately walked to me, against the flow of students.

She stared at her feet and said, "Y-yes?"

"Could you do me a favor?"

Violette nodded and finally decided to look at me. "What is it?"

"You know how to sew, right?" At her nod, I continued. "Do you think you could make a stuffed animal for me?"

A ghost of a smile touched her lips as she nodded again.

I was relieved. "Well, I have all the stuff here, and…"

She took the bag and headed towards a table. Once there, she sat down and started cutting the fabric. "May I ask who this is for?"

I sat down across from her and said, "I sort of messed something up with Chelsea, and I wanted to say sorry…"

Smiling a bit more, Violette finished the toy and showed it to me. A little colorful bear was in her hands. She put the remaining fabric and tools in the bag and gave it to me along with the stuffed bear.

"It's perfect. Thank you, Violette!" I walked back into the school, after waving goodbye to the shy girl.

Once inside the Student Council Room, I saw Chelsea and Melody talking to each other. Chelsea turned around and saw me.

"I was just looking for you!" She said. I noticed she was holding something behind her back. Melody soon left, glaring at me from behind the blonde girl's back.

"Why were you looking for me?" I asked, curious.

She took out a small, stuffed cat from behind her back and then meekly said, "Well, you were l-looking kind of st-tressed and I wanted-d to make you f-feel better!"

I smiled. "Did Violette help you make it?"

"Yes… How did you know?" She asked, bewildered.

I showed her the stuffed bear. "I wanted to say sorry for earlier today…"

Chelsea's eyes lit up and she took it from my hand, putting the cat in its place.

"Thank you Nathaniel!"

I rubbed the back of my head and chuckled, "It's really no big deal…"

She hugged the bear and then left the room.

_Kind of awkward, exchanging toys… _I thought as I looked at the cat. _But it was really kind of sweet, noticing that I was so busy._

I sat down and put the cat beside my papers, beginning to work.

* * *

"NATHANIEL!"

I ran downstairs and quickly answered my father with a, "Yes, sir."

"What the bloody hell is this?!" His face was red as he held up my stuffed cat that Chelsea had given me earlier that day.

_Oh no. _"That's-It's nothing, sir," I answered as calmly as I could.

"Nothing? My son owning fucking _gay _items is nothing?!"

I winced. "Sir, I will get rid of it at once."

He threw the toy on the ground and walked up to me. Before I could dodge, he had grabbed me shoulders in a vice-like grip, his fingernails digging into my skin. "Look me in the eye."

My muscles were tensed and hurt from his hands, but I managed to pick my head up and meet his eyes.

"If I see that or anything else like it ever again, you will be punished. Do you understand?"

I nodded, too much in pain to say anything.

"Get out of my sight, you fucking brat." He growled.

Grabbing my bag and picking up the cat, I started for my room. While going up the stairs, I noticed Amber standing beside my father with a large smile on her face.

* * *

**CHELSEA POV**

Sitting down on the bench, I started on my sandwich. I had skipped breakfast that morning and it was love at first bite. I was in heaven.

That is until the demon spawn of hell itself showed up.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Mood Swing!" Castiel called out as he exited the school.

My face unwillingly morphed into a grimace as I saw him.

He sat down next to me and took some of my fries.

"Hey!" I snapped, swatting his hand.

He shrugged, stuffed them in his mouth (_EW!), _and then said, "It's not like a skinny girl like you could eat all of that."

I glared at him and scooted away so he couldn't reach my food.

"Why are you here anyway?" I asked, my tone annoyed.

"Well, your aunt told me to watch you, so if I'm gonna baby you, might as well have fun with it." With that said, Castiel started squishing my face, saying, "Oh, look at the widdle girl!" and, "What? Is that a tooth I see? Congrats!"

I pushed him away and growled, "Your hands reek, you fucking idiot!" They smelled like cigarettes, which was probably what he was doing before he came to me.

"Whatever you say, ironing board."

_I want to wipe that stupid smirk off his stupid face._

I put my tray to the side (away from Castiel) and pulled some of my homework out of my bag.

"Why are you doing homework here?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks to _you _I have to redo it!"

"That was your fault."

"MY fault? Yeah, it's MY fault that your dog chewed up my homework and my schedule!" I snorted angrily and fished out a pencil.

With his trademark smirk on his face, he answered, "Demon attacks anything moving, and it just so happens that moving thing was your shit. You know, the shit that wouldn't have been moving if YOU had zipped up your backpack?"

I started to shoot a comeback, but I stopped. He got me.

"Cat got your tongue?" Castiel asked, then continued, "Don't worry, girls are usually speechless around me."

I stuff the papers back in my bag, picked up my mostly empty tray, and stood up. "You must be really damn stupid if you think I am impressed, or even interested by you." With a final glare, I stomped back into the school, not before hearing him mumble, "Whatever you say, little girl."

* * *

"You fucking whore!"

I turned around to see the blonde bitch, only this time, her lackeys were nowhere to be seen. She stomped up to me (it was actually pretty funny to watch) and pushed me up against the locker's.

"What is it this time, Wicked Witch?" I asked calmly.

She let go of me, only to flip her hair. "My brother got in trouble, thanks to that stupid toy you gave him."

I felt bad for Nathaniel, because I wanted to help him, not hurt him with the stuffed animal. But besides, the worst he got was probably being grounded. And I don't even think the poor kid gets out much anyway.

"I will talk to him later." I was struggling to keep a straight face.

Slamming me into the lockers again, she said, "No, you won't. You won't talk him, look at him, or think of him AT ALL."

I winced. My back was really starting to hurt. "It's not like Miss Pretty Princess can reinforce this," I answered.

"Oh really?" With that, she punched me in the nose.

Blood started to flow freely. "Ow!" I yelped as the searing pain began to spread out across my face.

She took her arm back for another one, but just then, someone intervened.

"Get away from her, Amber, before I bitch-slap all of that makeup right off your face!"

We both turned to look at the girl. She had bright silver hair and piercing yellow eyes. I don't know which was more striking.

Once seeing her, Amber stepped away from me. With a humph, the blonde went on her way.

* * *

**Ugggh this chapter is just so... Broken up! I am not proud of all the skips.  
**

**Though it is at least twice as long as normal chapters. **

**As you can see, I had a Nathaniel POV. **

**It's pretty obvious that this is not going along with the game... Hehe, sorry.**

**And if you guys have any better ideas for chapter names than mine, please let me know. I have a terrible time naming them and I bet you can come up with something better.**


	8. Some Really Good Pie

**ASAP. Hahahahaha.**

**I know, I know. Keep the pitchforks and torches to yourselves. I'm super late.**

**BUT... I have my own laptop now! Hopefully stories will actually be updated now...**

**And hey, first update of the year, right?**

**Too many excuses. I just hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**CASTIEL POV**

_Better late than never._

My ass.

The parking lot was empty. Of people, that is. There were quite a few cars near the entrance, then gradually thinning out as they got closer to the road. I parked my cycle and walked inside, scuffing my shoes on the empty hallway floor and walked up to the roof, like usual.

Grabbing a ciggie from my pocket, I sat down with my back to the wall. I took a drag from it after lighting it, only to have it taken out of my mouth by someone behind me.

Turning around, I was greeted by the sight of my little blonde neighbor crushing my cigarette beneath her small foot.

"What the actual fuck, blondie?" I seethed. "Those things cost real fucking money, but it's not like you would know."

Chelsea looked up. "They're terrible for you, you know," she said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Why do you think I use 'em?" I growled, standing up.

"Where are we, anyway?"

I went to the edge and told her to follow me. Obviously, this view would impress her. That is, if she _wasn't_ afraid of heights.

She looked out at the whole city. Her eyes were wide, but as soon as she looked down, she backed away.

"Yeah... No." The girl looked a bit green.

Smirking, I said, "It's just a little falling matter, ironing board."

Chelsea crossed her arms over her chest, as she always did when I pointed out her "situation."

"You're so... Ugh!" She growled. "Why are you up here?"

I shrugged. "Class is boring. Smoking," I glared at the remains of my ciggie, then continued. "is not. Why are _you _here?"

"I guess this is a bit better than a bathroom break." She replied, glancing at the edge of the building and backing away a bit more.

"I'll take that as a compliment," I answered and took out another cigarette.

She looked at me strangely as I lit it. "You are an idiot."

I took a long drag and smirked. "That's ok, 'cause so are you."

"Quoting Kurt Cobain will not change the fact that you are an idiot."

Raising my eyebrows, I was just about to answer when she started towards the door. "Where're you goin'?" I asked.

"A bathroom break doesn't last forever." She promptly left, leaving me alone with my cigarette.

I sat back down with my back to the wall, and took a drag.

* * *

**CHELSEA POV**

"Ms. Rothry, why on _earth_ do you smell like cigarettes?"

"I-I can explain!"

My teacher nodded expectantly. "Please do so."

"I just picked up a cigarette from one of the stairs that go to the roof and threw it away! I swear that's all I did!"

He sighed. "Fine. You are dismissed."

I gathered my stuff and hurried to my next class. The second bell was about to ring...

I made it in just as the bell rang. The teacher gave me a disapproving glare before starting the class.

This was followed by a whole period's worth of mind-numbing lessons and homework. My anxiety about... well, everything, was itching at the back of my mind.

_What if the teacher didn't believe me?_

_What if I fail this class?_

_What if, what if, what if..._

It just got worse as the day continued.

_What if everyone finds out about my parents?_

_What if Nathaniel blames me for his getting in trouble?_

_What if I have a breakdown in front of everyone?_

I hadn't seen Nathaniel since I gave him the cat. He obviously hasn't made any efforts to see me...

No. He's probably just busy... right?

Thoughts kept nagging at me, pulling me deeper into their clutches.

By the end of the school day, I was on the verge of a breakdown. _What if_'s were crowding my head.

I was scared and I felt so, so, so small. I needed to get home.

Closing my locker, I started for the doors. To get out of this place was my goal at the moment.

"Oof!"

I fell down onto my backside and rubbed my head before looking up.

"Are you okay?" A hand appeared in front of me. Kids moved around us, hurrying to get outside and out of the stuffy building that is school.

I took it and stood up. And who else could it be?

"I-I'm fine. R-really!" I'm stuttering.

Nathaniel smiled with relief. "It was my fault... I wasn't looking where I was going..."

Shaking my head, I answered, "Don't w-worry ab-bout it."

_Don't stare at him. Don't stare at his hair. Don't stare at his stomach. Don't stare at his megahot face. Don't stare at him..._

My inner monologue didn't work and I was soon given a confused glance from the boy.

"Something on my face?"

My cheeks flared up. "N-no..."

He looked at me curiously. "Ok. I gotta go, I'll see you around?"

"Y-yeah." He started to move away from me before I remembered what I was going to ask him. "Wait... N-Nathaniel?"

Turning around, he said, "What?"

"I... Amber told me th-that you got in trouble for the cat I gave you a-and... Um... Are y-you okay?" My cheeks got getting hotter by the second, and I could tell my ears were burning too. I swear to God, I cannot for the life of me keep my cool around this guy.

His face darkened a bit. "I'm fine," after plastering a smile back on his face, he adds, "Thanks for asking though."

The Student Body President then hurried off to his second home.

I was _so _glad that was over with.

Quickly, I left the school, barely managing not to collide with anyone else.

I see Castiel about to leave on his cycle. Flashes of that night when I heard him sing flitted through my mind. I shrugged them away, musing about my conversation with Mr. Perfect.

Mentally facepalming myself, I started home.

* * *

Everyone was in the courtyard, relishing the sunny day. I sat beneath a tree, looking for a familiar face.

Of course, the only person I recognized was the Wicked Witch and her (unfortunately ground-locked) monkeys. She had a strangely proud look on her face.

My food was untouched. I haven't really been eating well since I came here, but it's not like I'm not benefitting from it. I'm not usually hungry anyway.

Back to the Queen Bitch. Everything about her today seemed suspicious. I mean, this is the first time I've seen her, but whatever.

She got even more smug (if that's possible) and glanced oh-so-inconspicuously at me before getting up onto a table. Amber teetered haphazardly before addressing the student body.

"Sorry to disturb your lunch, everyone." She called out, a sickly sweet grin on her face. "I just have some news I think you should know!"

By then, everyone was looking at her, listening intently. Amber was their source for gossip, aside from Peggy, of course.

Speaking of Peggy, now I saw the Sweet Amoris girls on the other side of the yard. Funny how I hadn't noticed them before.

"It just seems that a certain new girl has been _withholding _some information from everyone." Even as she said it, everyone's eyes turned to me. I watched in horror as Amber obliviously continued. "You wanna know why Chelsea moved here? You wanna know why she's living with her_ aunt?_"

She wasn't going to. It's all just another nightmare. I'm going to wake up and none of this will have happened.

"Chelsea Rothry is an ORPHAN!"

Amber's triumphant smile beamed out across all the students. They were staring at me, boring holes into me. My head was spinning.

_Not happening, not happening._

I got up and ran inside, straight to the bathrooms. They were empty, of course, because everyone was listening to Amber's speech. She was probably going on about how I don't know what it's like to be normal or some crap.

I locked myself in a stall and began to cry. Everything just came out. My mom, my dad, my "new start" here. All gone. So I cried, like the idiot I am.

I had at least 10 minutes to myself (which I spent in a puddle of misery) until someone knocked on the stall door.

"Chelsea? Are you okay?"

It was Peggy.

After a few seconds passed without me answering, she continued. "Do you want to talk?"

Knowing the girl, she would probably record me and put it in a story for all of those who weren't there in the courtyard to hear it firsthand.

"I won't record you," She said, speaking my thoughts.

I wiped my eyes and nose (in vain) and stood up. I had nothing else to do.

After I had unlocked the door, Peggy went inside the small stall, looking surprisingly sober and mature.

"You okay?"

For once, I was glad I had sat by this girl on the first day of school. It seemed like she was the only one who cared.

I thought about her question. "No, I'm not."

Peggy nodded. "Let's get out of here."

"Seriously?" She didn't strike me as the type to skip classes.

After the dark haired girl nodded, I stood up and squeezed out of the stall. I reeled back when I saw myself in the mirror, but after a splash of cold water and reapplied mascara, I looked at least semi-presentable.

We left the bathroom. The halls were empty... I guessed the bell had already rung, probably while I was wallowing in my own self pity.

That day, I found out that Peggy is actually a really cool person behind all her microphones and notebooks. She knows the area well, and took me to a quaint little café that served really good pie. _Really _good pie. Oh, yeah. Peggy. Well, she knew exactly what I needed, which was to get away from people and, to be honest, have pie.

For at least twenty minutes, we didn't speak. Most of this time was spent by Peggy scribbling down stuff in one of her notebooks (she swore it wasn't about me) and me rubbing my temples in a vain attempt to make my growing headache recede.

The café, aptly named "Café Chaud," was practically empty save for a cute old couple sitting a booth on the other side of the room. Our orders were brought to us relatively quickly, and along with my seriously amazing apple pie I had the coffee the restaurant was named for.

Well, it was hot, that's for sure. Peggy had some black tea and a muffin (not pie, for some reason) which she nibbled on in between furious bouts of hurried writing.

Eventually, after she had finished her muffin and was close to done with her tea that was probably cold by now (my coffee was), she put away her notebook.

"You wanna talk?" She asked hopefully. "I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to..." Back to her own rambling self, she continued on and on.

Before she could talk her mouth off, I stopped her, "I don't think I'm ready yet." She looked crestfallen, so I continued, "But I do feel a lot better. Thank you, Peggy."

Immediately her face brightened. Her ability to switch between moods so fast was amazing. "Oh, I knew you'd like it! The chef reads all of my articles!" With that, she turned to look back at the kitchen, and upon seeing the head chef, was given a smile and small wave, which she returned.

The atmosphere was so peaceful here, I almost forgot the reason I came. But it was there, at the back of my mind.

A waiter came to take our plates and regrettably unfinished cups and replaced them with a check, which we both ignored, as we fell into another silence.

"Amber's a bitch." Peggy blurted out, and almost immediately her eyes widened and right before she was about to apologize for her language, I cut her off.

"It's true, though!" The girl visibly relaxed as soon as I finished.

She looked up at me. "Ready to go somewhere else?"

We were going to another place? I voiced my concerns to her.

"Oh come on! The day is young!" She got up from her seat and put a twenty dollar bill on the table with the check. "Let's go!"

I sighed and decided to humor her, for at least a little while longer. "Where?"

Her smile was menacing as we left the café.

* * *

**Haha, really bad ending, I know... It's better than nothing, right? Honestly, Peggy is SO underrated. It's not fair, because she (besides Violette) is one of my favorite characters! So... This happened? I don't know... I thought it was cute.**

**How about you? Little less boy drama cool? Don't worry, we'll have MORE than enough next chapter!**

**R&amp;R! Pwease? **

**Tune in next time to *reads smudged ink on hand* Barn to Heart Mu!**

**Happiness and French Fries, **

**Chels**

**P.S. Tell me, more singing from Cas? Or some Nat stuff that may or may not include cats? Both? Comment!**


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Hey guys, Chelsea here!**

**As much as I love writing this story, I got kind of stuck. I know, I know, but it's really not working right now. I'm also suuuuuuper busy with real life and don't have the time to delve into new ideas for this.**

**No, don't worry, I'm not totally giving up on BTHM. But I am just taking a break. I don't know for how long.**

**I do have a side story I've been working on and I think I'll start to focus on that more, so I'm not completely going off the grid. This will probably be published this week (Easter week!), and be updated regularly I hope. No promises just because I am a terrible human being, as you all know.**

**I love you guys and seriously if you have any suggestions or ideas or really anything for this story, just message me! Haha, anything to get the "creative juices" flowing again.**

**Thanks for staying with this story, through all the bumpy parts, everyone!**

**Hugs and kisses and French fries!**

**ChelseaR69**


End file.
